Thom Tissy
Sergeant Thom Tissy was a medium infantryman of the 12th squad, 9th Company, 8th Legion of the Malaz 14th Army. He was described as having "a face that might be handsome to a female toad, his cheeks pocked and the backs of his hands covered in warts" and was "virtually hairless".House of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.846/847 He also had "short bandy legs, squat as an ogre".Reaper's Gale, Chapter 17 Thom Tissy's squad * Able * Gupp * Jump * Tulip * Ramp In House of Chains Thom Tissy was part of Adjunct Tavore Paran's punitive expedition against the Army of the Apocalypse. On the road from Aren to Raraku, he, Tulip, Ramp, and Able had done their share of the fighting, and their names were well known amongst the other soldiers in the legion.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.711 Moak asked his fellow sergeants if they had heard of a killer Heavy infantry soldier named Nefarias Bredd. He was uncertain of Bredd's company or legion, but heard he had killed eighteen raiders in one night. Thom Tissy heard it had been eighteen one night and thirteen the next. In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. Thom Tissy was initially short Able, Gupp, and Jump as the three infantry soldiers became first time sappers for the operation. But after the three had assisted in breaching the city's walls, they quickly rejoined his squad.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.283/298 First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the heavy and medium infantry.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292 Barely a street in and fearing an ambush, Sergeant Gesler called up Moak's squad as well as Thom Tissy's new sappers and Tugg's heavies to clear the surrounding buildings. In the fighting that followed, the poorly trained sappers misfired their munitions killing Moak's entire squad and themselves. Thom Tissy kept his head and charged forward with Tulip and Ramp to support Tugg's heavies.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.298-300 When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. Thom Tissy's squad and a mixed group of survivors from Gesler's, Fiddler's, Hellian's, and Balm's squads were driven by the fires to the Temple of the Queen of Dreams. He was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by tunneling their way out from under the city. They spent three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark led by Bottle and his rat.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.368/370 In Reaper's Gale His squad during the invasion of the Letherii Empire:Reaper's Gale, Dramatis Personae, US TPB p.15 * Tulip, corporal * Ramp, heavy infantry * Jibb, medium infantry * Gullstream, medium infantry * Mudslinger, medium infantry * Bellig Harn, heavy infantry This squad (the 12th) was one of six squads under the command of Fist Keneb.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 13, US TPB p.363-364 In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) Notes and references Category:Males Category:Sergeants Category:Soldiers Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground) Category:Bonehunters Category:Medium infantry